valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
] "You were uncoordinated and weak. I should have killed you all.” ―Violet MacRae encouraging her fellow recruits. Violet was born Violet Tiberius MacRae on October 31st, 2213 in Inverness, Scotland, to Nelson MacRae and June MacRae. They all moved to Kyle City when she was an infant. She is the third member of V Team. Her Tikari is a robber fly/Bowie knife named Nelson, after her father. Her armor is purple, and her avatar is a purple squid. Notably, she is illiterate and unable to read written text without the help of her link. Violet's interests include kicking ass and blowing shit up. She has a very strong predilection toward violence and a short temper. She has little understanding of high morality and little interest in philosophy or the arts. She enjoys physical activity above all. At age 17, she is about 1.8 meters or 5'9". According to Donatien, her favorite musician is Nadhir Only, her favorite food is bacon wrapped avocado fries and the curve of her breasts is exactly Y=0.05*2.718^‑(((‑12)+30*x)^6)-3*x*log(x). Violet grew up in Kyle city and had some degree of trouble in school. She fought often with other students and was reprimanded by the nanny programs. She was mocked by the others for her violent demeanor and this only added to said demeanor. She was made to apologize often, and grew to hate apologies. She was told she was acting badly over and over, and began to see herself as a bad girl. This idea was compounded when she took the adulthood tests and scored 29 on her VVPS, prohibiting her from pursuing a career in the police, her father's trade. Spoilers Valhalla In 2230, Violet's parents were killed by the Orange Gang, who her father was working to take down. In the wake of their deaths, Violet found herself living an aimless life until she decided to join the military. She took well to training at Achnacarry at first, but excelled above and beyond her fellow recruits and earned their resentment. When they attempted to haze her with bathing napalm, she beat the heck out of all of them. This got her thrown in the brig and then thrown out of the military. She was quite hopeless when she was approached by two obsidian avatars online, offering her a job. She would get to fight, spy, and more. She accepted and shortly after a team arrived to fake her death and bring her to Valhalla. There she met Veikko and Vibeke and became a part of Valknut team. She grew close to her new friends and with them underwent pain training, death training, kill training, and numerous other types of education in spycraft and violence. Once Varg joined the team and completed the quartet, they headed to Udachnaya for their first mission. It was the bloodiest first mission Valhalla had ever recorded, but they survived and kept going with successful project after successful project. In time, they decided to take on the gang that had killed Violet's parents. They did so in a manner allowing Violet to confront Wulfgar Kray, who cannibalized and killed her. Resurrected, she and her team finished taking down the gang. In the process, Vibeke was also killed for a time, which struck Violet hard and revealed to her that she felt very strongly toward Vibeke. The two grew close just as Vibeke had to face Mishka, who had nearly been her lover before and would have to become so in order to trap her. The mission to take Mishka down caused Vibeke to grow cold to Violet, even after the completion of that mission. Ragnarök Over the next year, Violet and Vibeke grew closer but never admitted their feelings. In that time, Valknut team ran 25 missions and Violet played her part in all. In 2232, the ongoing hunt for Mishka rekindled when V Team, against orders, hunted for her on the Black Crag. In doing so, Violet caught sight of a deal that laid the outline for the teams next project, Daunting, the prevention of the Ares returning to Earth. The mission was Violet's most difficult to date, not least of all because her relationship with Vibeke was becoming increasingly intense, yet unconsummated. The two were heavily at odds, and tensions were especially aggravated during their waking trip to Mars. Once on the planet, Violet and her team traversed the great plains, fought Mishka, and stowed away in the Enyo, which carried the Ares back to Earth. They arrived home in the midst of a war, and only barely managed to destroy the Ares. After the mission was completed in a nuclear blast that burnt Violet half to death, Violet and Vibeke seemed for a time to become intimate, but this didn't last. The frustration came to a head and Violet assaulted Vibeke in their barracks. This act earned Violet a death sentence from Alf and Balder. While she and Vibeke ignored their issues to run full force into an active relationship, Veikko was making his escape from the Geki and plotting the downfall of the ravine. In order to accomplish his plot, Veikko hacked Violet and Vibeke to perform an incursion into an UNEGA base. They did so but ran afoul of the bases security system, which had bonded with Veikko's Tikari. The system targeted Violet and began to hunt her with such force her protective field would freeze her to death. She might have escaped with ease had she been able to read text, but being unable to do so, she was caught in a magnetic field and frozen, literally and figuratively, in front of the security system. As Ragnarök ends, she has seconds to live, and only Vibeke can shut the system down. Unfortunately, doing so will result in the launch of a wave bomb, and will likely destroy the entire globe, and Vibeke must choose between saving Violet and saving the world. Behind the Scenes Violet is the only character whose name did not change since the very first inception of the series in 1997. Her character is also unaltered in any significant way. Aside from having blonde hair, purple eyes, and an athletic physique, Violet is never physically described in the books. Category:Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Valknut Category:Scottish Military Category:Spoilers